Who Is The One?
by calleighstorres
Summary: Jake has hurt her for the last time; Calleigh wonders if she had been with the wrong man this entire time. Set in Season 5. CaRWash. Kinda AU.


**I don't own CSI Miami. But you already knew that. :) **

**Extra Authors Notes: Just because we don't see enough of them and they deserved so much more screentime. I'm not really into the show focusing on Eric and Calleigh. :P so I resort to this! Sorry about the mistakes! Inspired by 'Take A Bow' by Rihanna & 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. Set around early Season 5. **

"Calleigh! Calleigh, wait!" Detective Jake Berkeley called to the blonde who was walking away from him.

She had almost kissed him. And she couldn't risk going there again. Jake had hurt her beyond words before. CSI Ryan Wolfe had told her that he had been accused of woman abuse in another state. It made her remember times when he'd forcefully grab her arm or swear at her whilst under the influence of alcohol. The gun expert knew better. So much better. She worked with guns for heaven's sake!

Calleigh couldn't bare to let it happen again. He should be in prison, not walking around as a semi rogue detective. The older woman had made a mistake even allowing him close to her. Jake couldn't be trusted and it was obvious he sparked suspicion among her friends and colleagues. Her eyes began to wear up and she ran to the Ballistics Lab, propping herself on the floor and letting her tears flow. He'd cheated on her multiple times and yet she allowed herself to be with the wrong person.

Duquesne had always wanted to find the imperfectly perfect person for her. It didn't matter and his appearance, or his job, it was his personality that mattered to her. Truthfully, the only person that really made her smile until her cheeks hurt was Ryan Wolfe. Ryan had been at the lab for a few years now and she had loved every minute of it. Despite Speedle's departure from the Crime Lab, he had been the best successor. Even though he had been brought down. Resented. Alone. And still, he didn't just leave. His courage was what made him different to some of the other people she knew. Her ideal other half was just someone who made her happy. And as far as she could tell, the only person she knew to make her happier on her bad days was in court. So she wouldn't even set him unless the trial finished on time.

And here she was, sitting on the floor of Firearms, thinking about how much she didn't want Jake. Why she should've never let him have another chance. He wasn't the one. And would never be.. the **one.**

In the halls, she could hear an album playing on the iPod in a lab down the hall. It was a Nickelback album, playing the song 'Far Away' in the background. That song had made her think of someone in particular. Nickelback songs were just a representation of how she would envision him. The tears ran down her face as she hung her head, bringing her knees to her chest, and closed her eyes with her blonde locks covering her face. In the darkness, she had flashbacks. Times she had overlooked. A simple nudge. Or hands touching. Even just a stare between them that lasted a few seconds.

Meanwhile, a formally dressed man (aka CSI Ryan Wolfe) had come by after the trial had finished. They won the case and the suspect was serving a long sentence for first degree murder. As Ryan was primary CSI on the case, it was his case. Which is why he was the one to present the evidence and give a scientific view on the crime and how they found the killer while answering the defence attorney's overanalyzing questions. He'd managed to stay strong, with the pressure, and hadn't cracked with the tension building up. He had done his job and it had earned him a well done from Horatio, who was impressed with his youngest CSI. He'd closed this case and put away a criminal. Which was the best feeling in his part.

As he walked through the halls, he came across the Ballistics Lab. Through the creak in the door, he saw Calleigh on the floor. "Cal?" He whispered as he walked in through the doorway and made his way over to her. She could hear his footsteps as the younger man neared her. Calleigh wanted to look away. Keep her eyes on the ground. But her heart disagreed to the full extent. One half of her wanted to run, while the other wanted him to hold her close and tell her it would be okay.

Wolfe edged closer when he was within range of what she would usually consider 'too close for comfort'. He got on his knees and he kneel infront of her, rubbing her back as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before." She sobbed quietly. "That doesn't matter right now. That jackass should consider himself lucky that I'm not throwing a punch in that face of his. You are the strongest, most determined and warm hearted person I know, Cal. You don't need him, or a man.. that's what makes you amazing."

The last bit he had mumbled, but she heard it. Why he hadn't said anything before? She wouldn't know. To the supervisory CSI, that didn't matter. It was him being there with her. Inhaling that scent of his that made her sigh in satisfaction. Calleigh had no doubt that he would be there when she needed him. He always was.

The Ballistics expert finally pulled away a bit, and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you, Ry." Ryan gave her that reassuring smile she had missed dearly. "Hey, don't worry about it. We have each other, don't we?" She nodded. "We do."

They stood up, removing themselves from the floor and dusting down their clothes. He placed a hand on her upper arm. "You gonna be okay now?" Calleigh nodded, biting her lip as she tried to find the words to say. Ryan could see she was thinking and would wait patiently until she knew what she wanted to say.

Her eyes glanced at his lips, that were right there. If there was anything she had realised by breaking up with Jake.. it was that she was never in love with him. It had never been about him. All these chances she gave him were out of pity for every time he apologized - though he never once meant it!

The one she wanted had been there all along. Waiting for her. And here she was, crying over a worthless womanizer who knew no better.

Calleigh found herself leaning up and kissing him. Ryan was in surprise himself. Maybe these were the words she wanted to say. Only converted into actions. One arm gripped her waist and pulled her closer, while the other was in her hair. He'd kissed back without a seconds thought. Like he had been waiting for it. For her to kiss him.

The kiss had gone from tender to passionate fuelled with desperation.

It was noticed that the craving for one another had settled in. And once it was there, neither could really stop themselves.

When they pulled away to regain their breath, they were still in the same embrace and hadn't let go. Ryan's eyes averted to his watch. "Your shift ends soon." he stated, smirking at her. She jokingly yanked his tie. "I wanna get this off as soon as it does." Ryan laughed, his expression lit up with the what she was implying.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Wolfe." Calleigh scolded in a mock tone.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later?" She placed a kiss upon his lips and smiled. "Bye babe."

She observed him as he walked to the door. "Bye Cal, don't be late home." he almost sung, waving to her. Calleigh giggled at the younger man and playfully blew him a kiss. He did so too, before he left her lab. Her heart was racing. It had missed a few beats since he'd been around.

_Ryan Wolfe was the one. _

She had realised that now.


End file.
